


Your Florence Nightingale

by junglesboys



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Examination, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junglesboys/pseuds/junglesboys
Summary: "100.5," Charlie commented softly, scribbling it down in his file. "It's not terrible.""Feels terrible," Jay pouted. "How are people supposed to breathe with the switchblade when I can't breathe, Charlotte?!"
Relationships: Jay White/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Your Florence Nightingale

Jay hated doctor's offices. He hated the overly clean sterile smell of the place, the way the long dried cleaning solvents seemed to still sting at his nose. Not that he could smell much of anything at the moment.

"Charlotte," he half whined at the older woman seated in the wheelchair across from him. "This is it, I'm dying, Charlotte," he said dramatically. 

Charlie rolled her eyes, chuckling softly. "You're not dyin', sugar," she drawled, reaching for the ear thermometer on the wall. "Now, stop fussin' and sit still."

Jay let out a soft, contented sound as Charlie brushed his hair behind his left ear. He wasn't sure how he ended up with someone as soft, gentle, and caring as Charlie, but she had quickly become the one soft spot in the switchblade's armor. "How bad is it, doc?" he asked with a slight, playful grin.

"100.5," Charlie commented softly, scribbling it down in his file. "It's not terrible."

"Feels terrible," Jay pouted. "How are people supposed to breathe with the switchblade when I can't breathe, Charlotte?!"

Charlie slipped the stethoscope from around her neck with a soft laugh. "Shirt, off."

"You just wanna strip me, doc," Jay smirked, pulling his shirt over his head and laying it beside him on the exam table. He shivered slightly, feeling the bell of the stethoscope press against his back. He leaned forward slightly for the smaller woman, taking a deep breath each time she commanded. He winced as a cough rumbled from his chest, watching the worry appear on her face. "'m fine, 'm fine," he insisted, reaching out to brush his hands over her curls. "Besides, I know you'll take care'a me."

"Always, baby boy," Charlie smiled, giving the younger's hand a gentle squeeze as the other hand gently added more notes to his file.

"What're you writing now, hm?" Jay asked curiously, tilting his head toward the paper.

"Congestion, cough, wheezing," Charlie responded. "Making note of all of your symptoms so that I can keep track of any changes when we get home,"

Jay gave a playful smirk. "I get my own personal house calls too?" he asked, as if they weren't sharing the same apartment for months by that point. He coughed roughly, trying, and failing to suppress the whimper that passed his lips at the burning in the back of his throat. He considered himself lucky that none of the other medical staff were around in that moment. Only Charlie, his Charlie got to see him like this. 

"Little bird..." Charlie's voice carried the weight of her concern for her partner. She'd started calling him little bird around the time they moved in together when she read somewhere how aggressive, and protective blue jays can be of their surroundings.

Jay didn't have to look up to know what was coming. He heard the jar of tongue depressors pop open, and the quick sound of the wood sliding against glass. He slid forward on the table a bit more. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he insisted, clearing his throat a little. His protests died on his lips, however, as soon as he saw the look in Charlie's eyes. The focus, mixed with her love, and concern for him. 

"Lemme have a look, sweetheart?" Charlie asked, though she didn't have to, as Jay's mouth opened slowly as she spoke. She could see the illness taking hold of him, draining his energy little by little as they sat in the exam room.

Jay tongue practically lolled from his mouth without thought, letting a soft "Ahhh…" pass his lips. He'd heard too many rants from his Charlie about how important that simple sound was.

"You're definitely a little swollen, a little irritated. I've got plenty of things to take care of that back home, okay, darlin'?" Charlie said, offering Jay his shirt again.

He tugged it on slowly with a nod. He was tired. So very tired. By that point he wanted nothing more than to go home and burrow under a mountain of blankets with his perfectly teddy bear sized partner.

"Let's get you outta here, little bird," Charlie spoke softly. "Get you in bed," she flashed him a playful grin. "Want me to give you a ride to the car?" she asked, finger resting over the controls to her motorized chair. 

Jay gave a small laugh. "As much as I appreciate that, Lottie, I might be a bit too tall for that. Though, maybe one of these days we'll give it a try?" He asked with a small grin. Leave it to her to make him smile even when he was feeling absolutely miserable.


End file.
